Operation: C.H.A.D.
is the second story in the tenth episode of Season 1 of Codename: Kids Next Door. It aired on February 7, 2003 and marked the first appearance of Chad Dickson. Information Summary Kids Next Door operatives all over the world are being taken out by an unknown entity. Sector V receives help from a legendary operative. Story The episode begins with Sector F flying away from a unseen enemy, and becoming stupefied. The same thing is shown happening in Egypt and China. In their treehouse, the Sector V team are watching scenes of the mayhem on their monitor. Numbuh 1 suspects that they may be the last operatives on Earth. The KND receive a call from a strange person who appears to be a KND operative. Though the message is garbled, the stranger can be heard saying he is in trouble. So the KND head off in their K.O.L.O.S.S.A.L.I.N.E.R. to rescue him. On the scene, the KND find the stranger, who turns out to be legendary operative Numbuh 274, who is being attacked by a villain called Mega Mom. She is the one that has been firing the stupefying rays. The KND fight her, but she gains the upper hand (figuratively and literally; she hovers on jets above the battlefield), and Numbuh 274 says they can't fight her here, so Numbuh 1 orders a retreat. Claiming the KND "haven't been excused from the battle yet", Mega Mom blasts Numbuh 5, but only hits her leg. She is rescued by 274 and the gang uses the K.O.L.O.S.S.A.L.I.N.E.R's laser cannons and blast Mega Mom out of the sky. On the K.O.L.O.S.S.A.L.I.N.E.R., Numbuh 274 explains that he has been chased by Mega Mom wherever he goes, and whenever he tries to seek help from other operatives, she blasts them. He asks them to drop him off somewhere, but they refuse, saying that it's KND policy to protect operatives in need. Back at the Treehouse, the they plan to head to the Med Lab to see if they can restore Numbuh 5's leg. Meanwhile, Numbuh 3 asks Numbuh 274 why there is a Mega Mom, but no dad. Just as Numbuh 274 realizes he forgot all about him, Destructo Dad bursts from inside the Treehouse, asking if they want to spend some "quality time with Destructo Dad!" The KND fight him, but just as with his wife, Destructo Dad is able to overcome them when Mega Mom arrives. The KND, all except for Numbuh 274, are stupefied by the duo of Mega Mom and Destructo Dad. Numbuh 274 prepares to fight them just before they unmask themselves and reveal themselves to be his parents, dressed in suits made to look exactly like them. They explain that their motive was to stupefy every KND operative except 274 (whom they call by his real name, Chad) so that he could be Numbuh 1. Enraged, Chad reaches into his pocket and tells they will pay. Mega Mom and Destructo Dad cower, but instead of a 2x4 technology weapon, Chad pulls out a cell phone. He calls several important people (e.g. his football coach, the director of a school play, etc.) and tells them to cancel his part in whatever he was doing with them. Then he calls a person called Piggy and offers to join the ScumBucketPunks rock band as bassist. Each call hits his parents just as hard mentally as a physical attack would (they even act like they are hurt whenever he calls). Just as he calls Joe's Tattoo Parlor, Mega Mom and Destructo Dad surrender and promise to revive everyone if he stops. The KND thank Numbuh 274 for rescuing them, but all he says is "It's what I do". At that point, Chad's parents show up, flying not in their villain technology suits but in a car, telling him he's going to be late for violin lessons. After Numbuh 274 leaves, Numbuh 4 remarks that, even though he told Chad that parents are weird, he says "Chad's parents are freaks!" and everyone agrees. Featured KND Operatives *Numbuh 1 *Numbuh 2 *Numbuh 3 *Numbuh 4 *Numbuh 5 *Numbuh 274 (debut) Villains *Mega Mom and Destructo Dad (debut) *Grown-up Gorilla Gang (mentioned) *Coach Wetterhahn (mentioned) *Piggy (mentioned) *ScumBucketPunks (mentioned) Cameos *Numbuh 67 (debut) *Numbuh 68 (debut) *Numbuh 69 (debut) *Numbuh 16 (debut) *Numbuh 17 (debut) *Numbuh 18 (debut) *Numbuh 19 (debut) *Numbuh 20 (debut) *Numbuh 45 (debut) *Numbuh 46 (debut) *Numbuh 47 (debut) *Numbuh 48 (debut) *Numbuh 49 (debut) Locations *Sector V Treehouse *France *Egypt *Great Wall of China *Airbase *Germany (mentioned) *Tunisia (mentioned) *Sector B (mentioned) 2x4 Technology *K.O.L.O.S.S.A.L.I.N.E.R. *E.S.C.A.P.E.R. *G.U.M.Z.O.O.K.A. *S.C.A.M.P.P. *V.E.G.G.I.E. *B.O.T.T.L.E.C.A.P. *Extinguisher Jetpack Villain Technology *Stupefacation Gloves Transcript Operation: C.H.A.D./Transcript Continuity * This is the first episode to feature foreign Sectors of the KND. Trivia *Sector V wears KNDefense armor through most of the episode rather than their regular clothes. *While the rest of her teammates are stupefied in a single blast, Numbuh 5 is stupefied on different parts of her body being blasted, starting with her left foot and ending with her head. *When Sector V was boarding the K.O.L.O.S.S.A.L.I.N.E.R., Numbuh 4 was not see exiting his room but was running into the ship. *If you look closely when operatives are getting stupefied you can see Numbuh 274's ship fly by. *Chad's coach, Coach Wetterhahn is named after this episode's storyboard artist, Mike Wetterhahn. *Numbuh 274 was originally supposed to be a one-off character, but ended up getting written into more episodes because the writers needed someone above Numbuh 1. *Numbuh 73 is a trading card mentioned when they were talking about numbuh 274. Goofs/Errors *Numbuh 69 is listed as "Numbuh 66" in the end credits. *When Numbuh 4 fires the G.U.M.Z.O.O.K.A., he has Numbuh 1's skin tone. Gallery 274withScampp.jpg Kids-Next-Door - Operation C.H.A.D. - Destructodad.jpg Kids-Next-Door - Operation C.H.A.D. - Megamom.jpg Destructo Dad, Mega Mom.jpg C.H.A.D. Category:Season 1 Category:Team episodes Category:Episodes focusing on Chad Category:Episodes focusing on Mega Mom and Destructo Dad